Ron's Proposal
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: One-shot. Ron has a very unique way of proposing to Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

This was something that I had a dream about, and just had to write. You might catch it in some of my other stories.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

"Yes, Ron?" She turned her head to look at her favorite eyes in the world.

Hermione and Ron were both in the backyard of the Burrow, just laying down in each others arms, enjoying one another's presence. The sun was shining, there were nice, puffy clouds in the sky. The birds were having a chirping contest, the the flowers were having a beauty contest. They were both lying on the grass, Ron's arm around Hermione with her head on his chest.

"Remember all of those years ago, when Harry was practicing Occlumency with Snape, and how he said how disturbing it was?" asked Ron nervously.

"Yes... why?" was Hermione's hesitant reply.

"I was sort of wondering if you could try that on me, just to see what it feels like," Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione, now suspicious, but curious, sat up. So you _want_ me to see your memories, thoughts, and emotions?" she asked, pulling out her wand.

"Nothing would please me more," Ron relplied, sitting up and grinning.

"Well...alright. _Legilimens_!" she cried.

She was then enveloped in Ron's memories, thoughts, and emotion. She could see all of their childhood memories, could hear everything he was thinking that he wouldn't say out loud, and feel what he felt even when he had denied it. She saw what she looked like coming down the stairs at the Yule Ball from Ron's eyes. She could hear him thinking how impossible it was for his best friend to look that beautiful, and felt the want that he felt.

She saw how she looked through his eyes through all of 6th year, heard him thinking of ways to apoligize, feeling how disgusted he was with Lavander.

She saw both of them of them sitting in the tent from when they were on the run, could hear him finally admitting his feelings to himself, and felt how protective and loving he felt of her.

Suddenly, the image began to change. She then suddenly saw herself in a white dress, walking down a long aisle. She could hear him thinking how beautiful she looked, and how he was the luckiest person in the world. She could feel the love that he felt for her, and the happiness that they were finally going to prove their love in marriage.

When Hermione came back to the present, she stood up and walked away from Ron, trying to wipe the tears that proved how much she wanted the last image to be and actual memory.

When she turned around, she saw that Ron wasn't in the spot where they had been sitting. She looked around. "Ron?"

"Down here," came the reply from the grinning red head kneeling down on one knee in front of her, holding out a ring.

"Hermione, please help me make that last image reality. You don't realize how many times I've imagined you in an amazing white dress, waiting to become my wife. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't say anything, and the tears were returning to her eyes.

"Not even the Imperius Curse could make me say no."

* * *

><p>Did you like? Review please(:<p> 


	2. Author's Note

Hey, sorry to bother you and stuff, or make you think that there is another chapter or something, but sadly, this story is over. I would just like to recognize everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

To: AcrossTheWater, valenari, midnightstar19, RonAndHermioneLove4ever, writergal24, Mariposa Allverez, RodentFace, wearingrosecoloredglasses, Dan1007, luvs2dance, Wintergirl113*, littlegirlgonemad*, cassieopeia2, rhmac12*, Iptrthr4iam, Yogaababe, AccentedSimplicity, and ashnight8846 THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!

To: AcrossTheWater, Arielle12, Arthursmol, ashnight8846, Broadway4eva, CantSeemToStopLovingYou, CHECHULA, ChocolateFrogCard, colombiangal, Dan1007, hrgirl, ..Stars, iwannabeanauror, JustSoSabrina, KRMariG, littlegirlgonemad*, littletinyHPfan, marihuanax, Mariposa Allverez, nalanin1987, Nikki , pcamargo-brasil13, PeetaBakesCakes, Penelope M. Jones, PetitMoi207, purchel24, signedsecret, valenari, wearingrosecoloredglasses, Wintergirl113*, WithinTemptation101, xLauraElizabeth, and xXxAnonymousLoserXxX FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: ashnight8846, colombiangal and PetitMoi207 FOR ALERTING THIS STORY! (Even though it was just a one-shot)

To the 145 visitors and 2,524 hits I've gotten so far, THANK YOU!

Thank you for making this:

my 15th most alerted story,

my 2nd most favorited story,

my 12th most reviewed story,

and my 16th most read story.

* Read theses people's stories. Seriously, they're good.


End file.
